


Just What Even

by zzzzzzzo



Series: In Which Two Young Men Stumble Into A Relationship In An Incredibly Unconventional Manner [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog, pure silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzzzzzo/pseuds/zzzzzzzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas has a question that spurs many others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What Even

**Author's Note:**

> earlier i was rereading [it's nerve racking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1859910) and got inspired. you can read this without reading that, but it probably won't make much sense haha

\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gardenGnostic [GG] \--

CG: JADE  
CG: I HAVE A QUERY OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE AT THIS CURRENT TIME.  
CG: FAILURE TO RESPOND COULD POSSIBLY RESULT IN DRASTIC CONSEQUENCES.  
CG: I AM TALKING CRITICAL SHIT RIGHT HERE. THE LEVEL OF WHICH YOU COULD POTENTIALLY MAKE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN MY LIFE AND DEATH.  
CG: OH GOD PLEASE BE THERE FOR FUCKS SAKE I CANNOT ADDRESS ANYONE ELSE WITH THIS.  
GG: okay, okay, im here! jeez, what could possibly be such a big deal??  
GG: i do have this thing called a life you know. im not constantly sitting here waiting for a message from you, ready to act at your every beck and call >:(  
CG: WELL EX-FUCKING-CUSE ME FOR REQUIRING YOUR ASSISTANCE!  
CG: THIS IS NOT JUST ANY ISSUE I AM SPEAKING OF, YOU REALIZE. IT'S A LIMITED TIME FUCKING OFFER.  
CG: EXTRA, EXTRA! GET MIND FUCKERY FROM YOUR ECTOSIB HERE! IT COMES WITH A BONUS DOSAGE OF A BULLSHIT GAME TOO, WHY THE HELL NOT?  
CG: CALL OR CLICK NOW, BEFORE IT'S TOO DAMN LATE!  
GG: what are you even talking about???  
GG: okay, okay, I get your a total buttnut, now can you get to the actual point of this oh so important question already :\  
CG: FINE, JEEZ, NO NEED TO GET YOUR OVERWORKED PANTIES IN A TWIST.  
CG: NOT JUST ANY TWIST, EITHER, THIS IS A SLIP NOT OF EXTREME PROPORTIONS. A GRUBSCOUT WOULD BE PROUD.  
GG: karkat!!! im going to log out if you dont hurry the heck up  
CG: **SIGH** FINE  
CG: ARE HUMAN KNEES EROGENOUS?  
GG: what  
GG: why would you even want to know that???  
GG: ..............  
GG: kaaaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaaaaaaaat  
GG: oh come on, one moment youre so needy of my company, but now that im actually curious youre gone  
GG: so not fair!!!! >:(  
GG: ..........................  
GG: they arent, by the way  
GG: at least not usually  
GG: okay seriously where did you go?????  
CG: THE BACKS OF JOHN'S KNEES ARE PRETTY FUCKING SENSITIVE ACTUALLY.  


\-- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gardenGnostic [GG] \--

GG: WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO  



End file.
